


Professor Hiddleston

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: This is set in college where Tom is the reader's professor (and the reader is over 18).





	Professor Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and do plan on adding one more part, however, I realized I wasn't too keen on writing smut involving a real person so I'm not sure I'll write anymore.

You sat in your chair staring down at the paper below you. You tapped your pen against the table, cursing yourself for partying last night instead of studying. The lecture hall was full of students all taking the same test as you. You looked at your friend who also was having a hard time getting words down on his paper. Fuck you thought, you needed to get a good grade in this class or you’d have to take it again. 

As time went on, students began getting up and passing in their test to Professor Hiddleston. You were busy spacing out, watching as classmates here and there walked up and exited the class, when your eyes landed on your professor. He was tall and definitely looked like he worked out. His beard was growing in and his hair was pushed back, glasses resting on the edge of his nose. You turned bright red when you realized he was looking back at you. You quickly shifted your gaze to your test, trying to avoid embarrassment. 

Professor Hiddleston was a professor that all the girls– and some guys –swooned over. He was extremely handsome and one of the kindest people you’ll ever meet. You’ve always had a bit of a crush on him but you knew nothing would ever come of it. You were so much younger and other girls have already tried to get with him but he always turned them down. One girl tried to get him to stay after because she needed help but he knew what her motives were and he simply referred her to his teaching assistant. 

He comes off as such a poliete and sweet natured man, but you’ve seen him checking you out more than once. It caught you off guard but you were certain that’s what he was doing. And you always end up making eye contact, realizing he’s been staring at you. You never thought you’d be his type, but he clearly enjoyed looking at your body. He didn’t make it noticeable though, but you’ve caught him doing it so many times that you no longer questioned that that’s what he was doing. 

As the class was coming to an end and only you and few other people were left in the room, you decided you were going to see if he liked you enough to help you with your grade. The time for the test was over and the leftover students turned in their paper. As you and your friend walked to the door you told him you’d meet him later and had a question for Professor Hiddleston. You turned to walk over to him, he was shifting the stack of tests on his desk as he looked up at you, “Y/N. What can I do for you?” He asked in a friendly tone. 

“Uhm, I was just wondering if there was anything I could do for some extra credit? I’m not to sure I did very well on this test.” You asked innocently. He placed his papers down and crossed his legs, turning in his chair to face you. 

“Ah, sorry Y/N, I don’t give out extra credit in this class.” Your heart sank. You were really hoping on him having a soft spot for you and making an exception. 

“Okay, thanks anyways.” You smiled, turning around to walk back out the door. As your hand turned the door knob to go out, his voice called out to you, “Actually, there is something you can do that might make me want to boost your grade up.” 

You twirled back around, your skirt spinning in the air and walked cheerfully over to him, “Of course! Anything at all will help! What is it? A project or something? Need me to grade your papers?” You asked, a little too eager. 

He chuckled at your enthusiasm, shaking his head, “No, nothing like that.” 

“O” you mouthed with your lips, “what then?” you asked curiously. He rested his chin on his hand, relaxing back a bit in his seat, “Well, you can start off by removing your clothes.” 

Your face immediately turned bright red. You were frozen for a moment, your face dumbstruck as you stared at Professor Hiddleston while he was reclined in his seat. Why on earth would he risk his job by asking you this? He wiggled an eyebrow at you and you giggled. Oh yeah, this is why, you thought, because he knew very well that you were into him just as he was into you.

You swallowed the knot in your throat and took a breath. You smirked, this was certainty a dream you’ve had before and you would beat yourself up for it if you didn’t act on it. You forgot about your grade for the moment and slowly unzipped your jacket.

Professor Hiddleston sat forward in his seat removing his glasses, his eyes focused on you realizing you were doing as he told. You let your hoodie fall to the ground. You spun around slowly, tugging your shirt up slightly as you did, teasing him. His eyes grew dark and intense, no longer that sweet and funny professor you knew moments before. You gently pulled your shirt up, exposing your red bra and then took it off all the way. You bent down so he could get a good view of your cleavage as you placed your shirt on the floor atop your sweatshirt. 

You slowly stood back up, your hands tracing over your curves as you did and resting your fingers at the seam of your skirt. You began to tease that too until he spoke, “No. Leave that on” He commanded. His voice was much huskier and deeper than usual, and you could feel your panties growing increasingly wet.

He gestured a finger telling you to come over to him, “You’ve been such a naughty girl, trying to seduce your superior, I think I should punish you.” You shuttered at his words, walking over to him. 

He grabbed your hips once you were close enough and pulled you onto his lap. You straddled him as he whispered in your ear, his hands sliding to your ass under your skirt, “You’ve been such a dirty little slut.” 

He kissed your jaw, his head nuzzled in your neck. “Yes, but only for you.” You whined as he bit and kissed at your neck. He pulled away, now looking back at you. “Better be just for me.” He growled, giving your ass a slap.

He unclasped your bra and threw it to the ground. “You promise I’m the only one?” He asked, his thumb rubbing over your nipple. You moaned out as his warm lips wrapped around your nipple and his other fondling your breast. He pulled away and spoke more aggressively this time, “Tell me I’m the only one.”

How could a man, so goofy and passionate about Shakespeare, be so dirty? “You’re the only one,” your voice shaking as his hand went to rub over your underwear, rewarding you for your words. 

“I love the way you’re already so wet for me.” He marveled. The way he was touching you made yout hips involuntarily grind, letting out a quiet groan. 

“I wanna make you feel good,” You whispered in his ear. You felt his dick grow hard beneath you has his hands came up to rest on your hips. “Please do,” He panted. You crawled off of him and rested yourself between his legs. You looked up with innocent eyes that drove him crazy as you unbuckled his pants. 

As you slid them off you could see his visible erection create a tent in his tight boxers. His pants fell to his ankles and you quickly reached up and palmed his crotch through his underwear. Deep rumbles were forming in the back of his throat as you teased him. You skimmed your fingers along the edge of his boxers slowly removing them. 

They slid town to rest on top of his pants as you marveled at how hard he was from just you sitting topless on his lap. You licked up his shaft and heard him audibly moan. You placed him inside of your warm mouth, sucking at his tip. You began to take him in and used your hand to pump the rest of him you couldn’t fit. 

“Ugh- fuck, Y/N!” He cried out, trying to keep his voice from getting too loud so no one around his classroom might hear. 

You hollowed out your cheeks as you sucked him off, his voice getting shaky at your motions. “Shit, I’m already gonna-” He moaned out as he emptied himself in your mouth. You didn’t stop, still rubbing him up and down as his finished inside of you. You pulled away with a slight popping motion and swallowed. His lips were parted and his cheeks flustered red as you looked up at him, licking your lips slightly.

“Oh, you deserve a reward after that, kitten,” He mumbled, your heart skipping a beat at the pet name he just called you. You could orgasm right there, just by his husky voice calling you such sweet names. You were so turned on from this scenario of your professor fucking the shit out of you.

He pulled you up with him as he stood up from his seat, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. He propped you up sitting on his desk and slid your skirt up. He pulled your underwear down and you kicked it off. “How bad do you want it, Y/N?” He asked, his eyes hungry for more. 

“So fucking bad” you moaned out. Within seconds his large cock was pushing its way inside you. You both let out a breathless gasp as your walls tightened around him.

“Bloody hell” he cried out, his accent heavier than before. He began to move, using slow strokes to go in and out. Your arms were propping you up behind you as his thrusted into you. “Professor, please, go faster,” You pleaded. He almost turned to putty at your words. He began to go faster, his muscular arms grabbing onto you to get better speed. You wished he was completely naked, but his white collared shirt slightly unbuttoned and the way his tie hung loosely around his neck turned you on, so you were okay with it. 

“Come for me,” he instructed, one of his hands sliding down to your crotch and rubbing over your sensitive clit. You were so close as he clashed his lips to yours, and you realized this was the first time he kissed you. You could feel his overgrown beard, the stubble felt good against your face. You wrapped your arms around his neck, the kiss felt lustful and needy. He moaned into your mouth as your tongues touched, he could feel himself about to finish. 

You wanted to be kissing him when you came and he did too so he began to rub your clit harder, his cock hitting just the right spot inside you. You both moaned as you placed messy kisses on each others lips. He couldn’t stop, he kept kissing you and slamming into you simultaneously as you both reached your high. You never felt such bliss as you felt his warmth begin to fill your insides. 

He pulled his mouth away for a moment, kissing your neck as you both moaned breathlessly. Once he came to a stop he rested his forehead against yours, both of you worn out. He slid out of you, reaching down to pull his pants up. He stumbled as he picked up your shirt and hoodie and passed them to you, still sitting on his desk. “You better put your clothes on or I’m going to have to punish you again.” He cooed. You smirked and rolled your eyes, hopping of his desk and putting your clothes back on.

He was busy shuffling stuff around on his desks when you were about to turn to leave. Feeling guilty he looked up and spoke, “Hey, you want me to fix your grade?”

“Oh right, I completely forgot.” You shrugged. He smiled, realizing you didn’t just fuck him to get your grade up. He stood up and placed a kiss on your cheek. He didn’t know if you were just fulfilling a fantasy and now you wanted to leave but he thought he’d try anyways and asked, “Next time we’ll have to do this properly and you’ll have to let me take you on a date?” He said more as a question than a statement.

You wanted to giggle at how he just shifted to such a cute human being from the sex god he was just minutes before. 

“Yes, I’d like that.”


End file.
